osomatsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 48: The Late Night Himatsuya, Dayon and Dayon
is the forty-eighth episode (twenty-third in second season) of Osomatsu-san. Characters The Late Night Himatsuya (2 and 3) *The Sextuplets Dayon and Dayon *Dayon *Kimura Dayon Iyami-san is Troubled *Iyami *Chibita *Osomatsu Plot The Late Night Himatsuya 2 The Sextuplets are seen again in the Himatsuya. Todomatsu repeatedly asking his brothers to go home, but the others rather talk or play nonsense. Eventually, Osomatsu suggests that Totty can go home alone, but Totty chooses to stay. The others, in an act to prove they just oppose Totty's every sentence without reason, demand to go home. Dayon and Dayon In this segment, Dayon is a well respected salaryman, whom his colleague see as efficient and caring. One day after work, Dayon is on the homebound train when he discovers the person sitting opposite to him looks exactly like him. He follows his knowledgeable look-alike home, and finds out that this identical guy is named Kimura, as well as married with two kids. When Kimura asks his daughter to wait outside, Dayon knows he's discovered, but Kimura shouts at him, stopping him from escaping, and invites him to have a talk at the nearby park. Kimura makes claims on how they are destined to meet each other, but Dayon finds himself hard to understand Kimura's speech. As Kimura finishes his talk, Dayon asks whether Kimura can be said as a "doppelgänger". This greatly angers Kimura, who knows the term's negative meaning (while Dayon doesn't) and threatens Dayon for this. Dayon becomes very scared and refuses to talk. Feeling sorry, Kimura takes out a sweet to comfort Dayon. Suddenly, Dayon discovers something and takes out an identical sweet. Thus, they discover a common interest and starts to talk more equally and happily. As the night falls, Kimura invites Dayon to his home, and they all have a happy dinner before Kimura and his family bid Dayon farewell. A few days later, Dayon gets up and watches TV as usual. The morning news shows a footage of Kimura being arrested for engaging in voyeurism, greatly surprising Dayon. The segment ends with a shocked Dayon switching off the TV and leaving the living room. Iyami-san is Troubled Iyami has lost all hopes to be popular in Osomatus-san, and tries to kill himself by hanging. The producer tries to stop him but considers himself unable to do this alone, and enlists help from Chibita and Osomatsu. With the producer away, the three keep thinking up new ways to make Iyami funny again. After a while, Chibita and Osomatsu declares Iyami is doing OK for what he is now, but Iyami insists them to think again. Eventually, Iyami decides that it's the way he talks that should be changed, and change where he appears (e.g. singing the end tune), but Chibita and Osomatsu stops him, as they think this destroys his "Showa-era character". As they think more, Chibita and Osomatsu decide that "Sheeeh" is the most annoying thing of Iyami, and they threateningly urge him to think a new catchphrase. The producer suddenly comes in, declaring they "only have 2 episodes to go". Depressed, Iyami tries to hang himself again but is stopped by Chibita and Osomatsu. The Late Night Himatsuya 3 After the credits, the Sextuplets are seen in the Himatsuya again. Karamatsu suddenly asks his brothers what's his ideal job. Jyushimatsu claims that Kara is only capable of being a "charismatic model". As the discussion continues, they name a suitable job for one another: * Choromatsu asks next, and Kara's answer to him is "Prime minister". * Osomatsu asks and is answered by Ichimatsu, whose reply is "President of a super big company". * Ichimatsu's question gets reply from Todomatsu: A doctor. * Totty's ideal job is, according to Jyushimatsu, "a super rich celebrity". * Finally Jyushimatsu asks about himself, and Totty suggests Jyushi should be a "gold medalist". The brothers continue to talk big, and stand up laughing maniacally. Suddenly, their are no longer drunk, and having their passion gone, they sit down with a big sigh as the episode ends. Trivia Himatsuya 2 * The Sextuplets apparently stay until very late at night, as Totty uses "it's 2.30 in the morning" to urge his brothers to go home. Dayon and Dayon * It's hinted that Dayon isn't as caring as his colleagues believe, as he declines an offer from his colleagues to have a drink after work. His perpetual smile and stay silent when his colleagues rant on their misfortunes probably contribute to his positive image among his colleagues. ** Later in the segment, Kimura invites him for a drink, which he accepts. * More about Kimura: ** His full name is Kimura Dayon (Kanji: 木村出代音). ** He's 35 and is a professor in the local university (specifically, Akatsuka University). ** He's reading a copy of Talmud when he first appears. * Kimura wears a "D&Y" T-shirt at home. At the final scene, Dayon wears the same T-shirt (possibly given by Kimura as a gift). A fan apparently mixed the two up because of this, believing it's Dayon who got arrested. Iyami-san is Troubled * Chibita at one point calls Iyami "Suzu-san". The VA of Iyami is surnamed Suzumura. Himatsuya 3 * Each time a suggested job of a brother is given, the others point out some positive traits applicable for the brother in concern. Ending * The episode ends without any preview to the next, not even a simple title card. Gallery Coming soon... Category:Osomatsu-san Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Article stubs